Love Sick
by Beautifuly Intelligent Love
Summary: Kagome found Inuyasha cheating on her with Kikyo.. And she handles it the crazy chick way. lol. Better than the summary I promise. Love Sick by Cherish


Kagome walked down her dark street and into her apartment complex.

She had just come home from work and was ready to just fall out, she was that sleepy!

But when she was about to put the key in the door she paused when she heard voices on the other side.

"inuyasha…" she heard a female moan.

"kikyo.. kagome will be home soon.. okay now I told you I love her! You are just some on from the past, one night stand. Don't let this get to you." She also heard her boyfriend of 10 months, inuyasha, say.

"awwww… baby you weren't saying that the night before that, or before that, or before that." She said.

That was it!

She opened the door and went straight to her room where they were.

"INUYASHA! How dare you! I thought you loved me! I thought you cared?? What happened?" she screamed.

"kagome please understand! She was my old girlfriend like in freshman year and now she just transferred back to our high school! Please understand!! " he begged, putting his boxers on.

"inuyasha understand what?? Okay so she's a new student you knew. So what!! Im your girlfriend! What the fuck this ugly hoe got on me?? "

Kikyo then hoped up with her bra and panties on.

"who the hell you calling a hoe, slut??" she said walking up to her.

"bitch who the fuck you think you calling a slut?? I might be a lot of things but I am surely not no damn slut ugly ass duck!" kagome said spiting in her face.

"well bitch yo man like my ass so hey!" kikyo said.

"bitch please I aint got time for hoes like you!!" kagome said shoving kikyo.

"you bitch!" kikyo said shoving kagome back.

"only a bitch to make hoes like you lower than me!!" she said spiting in her face again.

Then a war started.

Kikyo pushed kagome again and kagome bumped into the wall.

Kikyo ran to the other side if the room and kagome ran after her and punched her in the face.

They kept on punching and biting and then kagome pulled out kikyo's weave track and showed kikyo her hair.

"hoe sucka ass fool inuyasha don't like no fake hoes like you! "

Then they kept on fighting until inuyasha and miroku came and got them off of each other.

Inuyasha grabbed kikyo and miroku grabbed kagome.

"inuyasha! You still gone touch that hoe! I shoudla known you was no fucking good! You know what fuck all yall!! Come on miroku!" kagome said walking out.

"ohhh.. inuyasha she hurt my face!" kikyo said whining.

"shut up my baby whooped you ass, now just take it!" he said shoving her off of him.

He then went to smoke a joint outside.

A few days later kagome was in her room thinking.

_I should go back and show him I can do bad all by myself._

Kagome then thought about something!

That was her house they was in!!

She could do what ever she wanted to!

She waited until bout 10:00 when she knew inuyasha was gone to the club since it was Saturday night.

Then she took a shower and put her hair up.

She then slipped into some black sweat pants and a black tank top with a black sweater over it.

She got her keys and rode to inuyasha's favorite club.

She smiled when she saw his black Lamborghini parked by the back.

She also smiled when she remembered she still had the key to his car.

She called sango and told her come outside.

When she did, she gave sango her keys and she got in inuyasha's car.

They drove to her apartment and then opened the doors.

They walked in and got ALL of inuyasha's stuff and half of kikyo's that was there.

All the gifts, I love you cards, clothes, perfumes or anything inuyasha had touched had gone out the window into the Lamborghini that was parked outside.

Kagome then spread gasoline on every single thing in her house and told sango wait outside.

"kagome are you sure??" sango asked.

"are I ever?" kagome asked.

Then she lite a joint and smoked it for a good 5 min and then she flicked it on the couch.

She watched for a few minutes as the couch started to catch on fire.

Then she blew her old apartment a kiss and left…

But not before grabbing an old picture of her and inuyasha.

She walked down the stairs to inuyasha's car filled with all his stuff.

Then her and sango drove down to a open field.

Kagome had saw the fire trucks and police cars speeding down the road and laughed.

Then she opened a new can of gas and waste it in the car.

Then she dropped the whole bottle in the car.

She smiled and lights the match.

She then turned to sango who was looking at the fire.

She got into her car and smiled.

"Let's go, I wanna go to the club tonight!" kagome said.

Sango laughed. "Let's go!"

Then they drove to Sango's house and took a shower separately to get the gas smell off.

Kagome had on a black spaghetti strapped dress. With a silver belt in the front.

The dress stopped at the middle of her tights and hugged her luscious curves.

Sano had on the same except her dress went past her tights and stopped at her knees.

They did hair and make up and put on black pumps.

Then they went to the club inuyasha was at.

When they got there the place was doing talent night.

Kagome thought about the past week and smiled.

She walked to the stage and cat calls where heard.

"okay so what's this beautiful sexy young ladies name??" the dj said.

"kagome." She said smiling.

She looked over to see inuyasha staring at her with hungry eyes.

She winked and whispered something to the dj.

He nodded and the music began.

Kagome closed her eyes and thought of all the shit that's happened.

She opened her eyes to see inuyasha looking at her.

She looked at him though the whole song and saw kikyo wasn't sitting by him but some other boy.

She then began to sing with her beautiful voice…

( AN! yall this song is called love sick by cherish! Please listen to it while you read this!)

_Pain turns to depression.  
As you realize that you're helpless.  
Do you mind if I suggest you let it burn?  
Take it from a broken hearted scholar.  
Who would've bet my bottom dollar we would worked.  
But I considered lesson learned._

_[Pre-Chorus:]__  
(I know your heart is breaking down)  
Can you feel the pain working?  
(I bet you feel so lonely now)  
And there's no one there to comfort you.  
(Because you cheat the one you call on)  
And she left you all alone.  
(But the tears you shed you can count on)  
But your tears won't let you down so cry, cry, cry._

_[Chorus:]__  
Cry, cry, cry, cry.  
Fill me up an ocean.  
Cry me up a river.  
Boy, I hope, I hope, I hope you feel so lonely.  
that you wanna throw up.  
Hope your nights are so cold.  
Cause you're missing my love.  
Got you love sick.  
Love sick.  
And you know I'm loving it.  
Listen closely.  
You can hear me laughing._

_[Verse 2:]__  
Sleep now baby.  
But when you wake up it'll be the same.  
You'll realize nothing's changed.  
To live in a state of agonizing pain.  
It won't last forever.  
But now it hurts like hell.  
I know it may be cold.  
But I, I still can't wish you well._

_[Pre-Chorus:]__  
(I know your heart is breaking down)  
Can you feel the pain working?  
(I bet you feel so lonely now)  
And there's no one there to comfort you.  
(Because you cheat the one you call on)  
No surprise she ain't there.  
(But the tears you shed you can count on)  
But your tears won't let you down._

_[Chorus:]__  
Cry, cry, cry, cry.  
Fill me up an ocean.  
Cry me up a river.  
Boy, I hope, I hope, I hope you feel so lonely.  
Bet you wanna call.  
Hope your nights are so cold.  
Cause you're missing my love.  
Cry, cry, cry, cry.  
Fill me up an ocean.  
Cry me up a river.  
Boy, I hope, I hope, I hope you feel so lonely.  
that you wanna throw up.  
Hope your nights are so cold.  
Cause you're missing my love._

_[Bridge:]__  
I'm loving that you're hurting.  
I'm loving you feel pain.  
It's Karma.  
It's for certain.  
This time you're in the game.  
So glad that it's your tears.  
Hope that it takes time to heal.  
Yes, heartbreak is for real.  
Now you see how I feel._

_[Chorus:]__  
Cry, cry, cry, cry. (So won't you cry for me?)  
Fill me up an ocean.  
Cry me up a river. (Fill me up a river)  
Boy, I hope, I hope, I hope you feel so lonely. (Oh)  
that you wanna throw up.  
Hope your nights are so cold. (I hope)  
Cause you're missing my love. (I bet you miss me now)  
Cry, cry, cry, cry. (Cry me)  
Fill me up an ocean. (I know it hurts I understand)  
Cry me up a river. (Oh)  
Boy, I hope, I hope, I hope you feel so lonely. (Now feel my pain) (Lonely)  
that you wanna throw up.  
Hope your nights are so cold. (Oh yeah)  
Cause you're missing my love. (Cause you're missing my love)  
_

She kept her eyes on him and he knew it was about him.

She then heard applause and was so happy for 2 reasons.

She just made the man she used to love feel like an ass.

And the other was a recording studio reprehensive was there.

She smiled to the man, and he told her…

"you sound wonderful! You have to be discovered with that kind of voice! "

"thank you!" she said.

"please come to this address tomorrow and hopefully we can start your demos to this song!" he said then handed kagome a card.

"thank you! I will!" she said.

Then he walked off.

The next day kagome made the demo to love sick and showed it to major recording artist.

Within no time kagome was on the radio.

"this is kagome aka with love sick coming at cha on tha big station!" the dj on the radio said.

It was like this for a while and kagome loved it!

She moved her and sango into a bigger nicer house and guess what!!

Her and inuyasha worked out differences and even got back together.

But she still had a bit of a trust issue with him.

She was better than all of the top selling artists out there and she loved the attention.

Kagome was sooo happy and she wanted it to be like this forever.

She continued to live as a famous person.

They later found out kikyo was a prostitute and had aids.

They had some good laughs and even inuyasha laughed when they founf out the news.

They eventually got married and had little kagomes and litte inuaysha's.

Kagome then tried acting.

So did inuyasha.

They are now the richest but still realest people put there that you would ever know.

And to think all of this happened because of a "one night stand."

In a way kagome thanks kikyo.

If kikyo hadn't been having sex with inuyasha then kagome would have never sung that song and they would have never gotten famous.

Soooo yea… kagome won and she always will…

**Thank you for reading! Plz review!!**

**Now back to writing sing it out…**

**Or should I continue both of the stories??? **

**Which one??  
you decide!! **

**Review!**


End file.
